Conscience
by LieScarletta
Summary: Kau dengar suara hatiku ini? Ia menjerit, menangis sejadi-jadinya karenamu yang ada disana. /coretan author dikala broken heart *jdag*


**Disclaimer :**

Vocaloid (c) Yamaha corp., dkk.

Story (c) LieScarletta

.

 **Warning :**

chara death (demenan author), typo(s), OOC, OOT, dapat menyebabkan gangguan-gangguan hati, dsb. dsb.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kau dengar suara hatiku ini? Ia menjerit, menangis sejadi-jadinya karenamu yang ada disana._

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruang yang sunyi dan penuh hikmat ini aku duduk dalam diam ditemani desiran kecil di hatiku. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas dimana kita bertemu saat musim semi, lalu kita menjadi saling kenal dan menjadi teman. Saat musim panas kau mengajakku ke festival yang indah itu, dimana kembang-kembang apinya bermekaran di langit. Di musim gugur kau bilang kau mencintaiku, taukah betapa bahagianya aku saat itu? Musim dingin kemarin kita berjalan bersama, lalu aku kedinginan dan kau memberikanku syalmu. Aroma vanilla yang menguar saat itu sudah menjadi candu bagiku, hingga saat ini, bahkan meski kau sudah bukan milikku lagi.

Dosakah aku karena masih mencintaimu? Mencintai engkau yang akan menikah hari ini, tepat saat ini di depan mataku. Dosakah aku karena masih tidak rela?

Ayahku selalu berkata hidup itu sulit, tapi bagiku semuanya lebih dari sekadar sulit. Aku sudah hidup tanpa ibu dari kecil, dengan penghasilan ayah yang tidak seberapa, dengan makanan yang kadang tidak layak, hingga ayah yang sudah mulai sakit-sakitan lalu meninggal bulan lalu.

Katakan padaku, salahku bila aku sakit hati? Kau, laki-laki biru yang ada disana. Katakan padaku, kenapa kau tak pernah mengakui segalanya? Mengakui bahwa kau sudah dijodohkan -dan resmi akan dinikahkan?

Aku sudah tak kuasa bahkan hanya untuk sekadar menangis, air mataku terlanjur menggenang di tepi kasur semalam hingga tak tersisa sekarang.

Engkau berdiri di depan sana, dengan setelan jas putih yang membuatmu terlihat lebih bersinar. Dengan manik biru yang memancarkan pesona. Dosakah aku jika berangan aku yang akan berdiri di sisimu?

Seorang gadis memasuki ruangan didampingi seorang pria, rambutnya secoklat makanan manis di hari kasih sayang dengan manik senada. Tubuhnya dibalut gaun putih menjulur, aah aku jadi ingat sesuatu setelah melihat gaun itu. Bukankah dulu kau bilang aku yang akan mengenakan gaun itu? Saat kita lewat di depan tokonya, dengan gelagat seperti anak-anak kau mengatakan aku yang akan mengenakan gaun itu kelak, lalu aku akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anak yang lucu. Mungkin saat itu maksudmu, aku akan mengenakan gaun itu di sisi orang lain, lalu aku akan jadi ibu dari anak-anak orang itu, mungkin begitu maksudmu, aku yang sudah salah menduga bahwa orang itu adalah kau.

Aku terlalu lama melamun hingga tak sadar si gadis -mempelai- telah sampai di hadapanmu, lalu kau mengulurkan tanganmu padanya, membawanya menaiki altar untuk mengikat janji suci.

Taukah kau seperti apa kondisi hatiku saat ini? Ia hancur, sehancur-hancurnya. Ia terlanjur rusak dan tak akan pernah bisa diperbaiki. Setiap gelagat yang kau lakukan bersamanya seakan pisau tajam yang menusuk-nusuk hatiku hingga teramat sakit di dada.

Semua mulai terasa semu, semua kabur dalam bayangan, kenangan yang kau ciptakan terputar bagai kaset rusak diselimuti delusi yang menjadi-jadi. Rasanya aku telah kehilangan arah hidup. Klise sekali, mungkin itu yang akan kalian pikirkan tentangku. Biarlah semua orang berfikir begitu.

Aku tak peduli lagi, aku tak peduli pada diriku lagi. Perutku menjerit meminta makanan yang tak ia dapat 24 jam belakangan. Pandanganku mulai menggelap mengaburkan segalanya dalam warna hitam yang solid, samar-samar aku mendengar nama yang dipanggil berulang-ulang.

 **"Hatsune Miku!"**

Begitulah yang ku tangkap, namaku ya itu namaku, persis sama. Nama yang berarti 'suara dari masa depan itu' adalah namaku, kenapa mereka mengelukannya? Ah aku lupa, aku punya gagal jantung. Dokter bilang aku tidak boleh terlalu stress, tidak boleh tidur larut, tidak boleh telat makan. Tapi semua terlanjur ku lakukan dalam kurun waktu 24 jam belakangan, aku sudah tidak tidur semalam. Ah mungkin ini waktunya tidur, baiklah aku paham, aku mengerti.

Aku masih bisa melihat sedikit cahaya yang terhalang siluet biru, ah Kaito senang dapat memimpikan wajahmu, tapi kenapa engkau menangis? Kau seperti tengah menjerit, ada apa? Kau terlihat amat tersiksa, ah kau tersiksa karena aku kan? Karena segala sakit fisik dan psikis yang ku derita. Maafkan aku... Aku ingin memelukmu untuk terakhir, tapi tubuhku sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi... Aku harus tidur segera agar sakitnya hilang, ini semua terlalu sakit... _Oyasuminasai.._

 _"Farewell, my beloved..."_

 ***FIN***


End file.
